


Consumption

by TheWallHadItComing233



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Graphic Descriptions Of Cutting, Kink Exploration, M/M, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Kissing, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233





	Consumption

Hannibal could see, as his peer reached across the table, as his sleeve rode up to the middle of his forearm, the marks on Will’s wrist. He reached to grip the arm in front of him, and Will released the book he was retrieving with a quiet thud on the wooden table as the novel dropped.

The excuses ran dry with Hannibal. The quiet laugh, the way he looked to the ground and smirked, the way he scratched the back of his neck, the little shrug. The grey-blue eyes that met Hannibal’s shone nothing of the overwhelming sorrows that would warrant the columns of marred skin on his arm. Will was lying to cover up something, but Hannibal knew that it wasn’t what would often be the source of self-harm, not the self-loathing and sadness. “Perhaps,” Hannibal’s voice felt harsh on his throat, and he licked dry lips as he began, “you and I should speak after class.”

Will’s breath came in a shaky laugh. “I’m not sure that’s wise.” He raised his eyebrows as a deep flooded his lungs, as he retrieved the book once more and let it fall open before him.

“Suppose it isn’t. You’ll still come to me.” Hannibal knew, every bit as much as Will, his propensity for curiosity, the quiet urging to do something displeasing if only to _see_ , to know. “After we speak in the dorms, I will take you home.” 

* * *

Will didn’t live on campus, thus remaining amidst the buildings after the lights of day dimmed and the students settled into their interim homes was remarkably anomalous. He lingered for a few prolonged moments on the doorstep of the A-dorm building. He could have left. Given a second opportunity, though, he still wouldn’t have.

The metal door slammed shut behind Will as he entered, the sound followed him through the corridors as he made his way to room 21A to meet the elder student. He rapped on the door softly before clasping his hands in the small of his back, running his fingers over the ridges in his left arm.

The door swung open and Will was met with a rather affable grin as Hannibal ushered him inside. Will’s strides were slow, his eyes wary, and he hardly passed within a foot of the threshold of the door.

“Please,” Hannibal nodded to his bed as he closed and quietly locked the door. Will did a half-turn as he heard the click, and his senses piqued as he looked around the (rather spacious) room they found themselves in. He took a few paces into the room and sat down on Hannibal’s bed, his back rigid. “There’s a window should an emergency arise,” Hannibal assured, smiling a bit.

Hannibal was undoubtedly rich. The school absolutely worshipped him, the teachers spoke wonders, but Will had pondered as to what Hannibal became once he was away from others. _If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it…_ The young man’s dorm was lavish to boot. No white-sheeted twin bed, no twenty-dollar microwave, no stacks of ramen noodle boxes. The school built what could pass for an apartment entirely for the Lecter lineage.

Hannibal sat beside Will, one leg fully on the bed, facing the younger. “Remove your coat, and roll up your sleeves, William.”

“It’s just… Will.” Will could read the tone of the man’s voice well enough to know that it was _not_ a request. He almost wanted to combat it. Almost. He complied, trying to ignore the feeling akin to panic that ebbed and flowed in his chest like the roiling waves of the lake not far from their school. He rolled up his left sleeve, and held it out for the elder, the hesitation he felt allowed to be thought and only thought.

Hannibal reached a hand to touch, but let his fingers hover over the cuts. “May I, Will?” he asked softly, looking up from the wounds and scars to meet Will’s eyes.

Will shook his head of nervous thoughts and Hannibal’s face grew disconcerted. “Yes, yes, sorry. Go ahead,” Will murmured. The elder nodded slightly, and ran a finger over the wounds, tracing the bumps and stripes, the angry and swollen ones, and the ones that could truly pass for scratches.

“Why do you do it?”

“It’s not… what you think.”

“I know that. That’s not what I asked you, Will.” Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

“I… need to let it go. I need--“

“Let what go?”

Will paused. “I… see… things. Like visions, but… not? It’s hard to explain.”

“You’re doing a fine job of it. Continue.”

“I enjoy watching it bleed. I enjoy the release.”

Hannibal nodded, and watched as Will flexed his arm. “You don’t want to hurt; you just want to bleed,” he said softly, distantly, speaking as though Will weren’t right beside him. “Do you keep any blades on you?” Will shook his head. He wouldn’t risk that. Hannibal drew a breath in and stood, walking to his desk across the room. He picked up a scalpel. “These are much sharper than any shaving razors or pencil sharpeners. Permission granted, I will cut you, and I would like for you to cut yourself twice more.”

Will’s eyes went wide, and he retracted his arm, pressing the scathed side to his abdomen, protecting it. “Why?”

“I want to see you bleed,” Hannibal said simply.

“I don’t let people watch. It isn’t like that.”

“Like what?”

“A sexual thing.”

“It could be.”

Will froze and sighed. “It... _really_ couldn’t.”

“It doesn’t have to be sexual for me to watch. It could be… a medical observation, if you’d like. I want to watch you, Will. I want to see,” Hannibal said. He hesitated before handing Will the blade. “I won’t cut you if you don’t want. I just wanted you to know how hard to press so you don’t sever your vein.”

“I know my blades. I can handle it,” Will assured. He shook his head as he balanced the blade between his fingers, and looked up at the man who was watching him like a hawk, eyes kind and curious, lips parted slightly. He looked back to his arm and found a place bare of any open wounds. Cutting with a scalpel, he had to admit, was a singularly novel experience. He felt a pressure, and the blood didn’t flow in the small bubbles forming in a neat little line it often arose in, it flowed thick, and trailed around his wrist.

“Careful, Will,” Hannibal murmured. He gripped Will’s forearm, holding it loosely. He licked his lips, as the blood bubbled up. He wanted to, so, so bad but… He retrieved a tissue and blotted the crimson so it could begin bleeding anew.

Will wasn’t interested in the bleeding. Not when Hannibal was behaving so… predatory. “Why did you want to watch?” he asked softly.

Hannibal stayed silent. The question didn’t need any answer. Will was too smart for it to. He leaned to kiss the wound, and Will gasped quietly. “Don’t…” he began, as he felt Hannibal’s devilish tongue trace over the wound, before closing his eyes and panting softly. It hurt; of course it hurt. But it was a different hurt. It had a sort of primal beauty about it.

Hannibal pulled away, his lips coated in Will’s blood. The cut wouldn’t need stitches; Will was too nervous to cut so deep, but it bled gorgeously. “Don’t?” He smirked slightly, using the tissue to wipe his mouth. He was panting as well, but he kept it better hidden.

Will shook his head. “You can’t just… It’s not...” It’s not what? It’s not normal? Neither is cutting.

“Will, do you want me to stop?” Hannibal said softly. “Ignore everything else, and just answer that for me.”

Will was silent for a long few moments before shaking his head. “No. No, I don’t want you to stop.”

“Then I won’t.” He smiled a bit and leaned to continue kissing and licking at the wound. Will felt dizzy, and he used his other arm to grip Hannibal’s shoulder to stabilize himself. “Stay with me, Will,” Hannibal murmured. “Don’t drift off. Stay with me.”

Will nodded, panting. “Keep going.” He closed his eyes, keeping steady not to lay down like all of his instincts commanded. Hannibal complied with the quiet command if only to hear the need in his voice as he pleaded for… _more_. It was unlike anything either of them had felt before. It wasn’t vampiric or even inherently sexual, but it was intimate and animalistic, a thin line guarding what could be and what was. His eyelids fluttered, and his nerves sparked nervously as he started to lose enough blood to feel each drop as it left his body, head rush making his eyes rolls back a bit in his head.

Hannibal was deeply acquainted with Will’s pulse, feeling it in each rush of blood that filled his mouth. When he felt it slow, he looked to meet Will’s closed eyes. He pulled off of the wound. “Do we need to stop?”

“I don’t want you to.” Will pulled his eyes open with sheer force, frowning a bit.

“Not what I asked, Will.”

“Hannibal…”

“You won’t need stitches.” Hannibal pressed a clean tissue to the wound. “Hold that there,” Hannibal said softly, leaning to kiss his forehead gently. He left, and returned with a bandage and a wet towel. The cut wasn’t past the tissue, and hadn’t gotten to any fat or muscle, and he wouldn’t bleed out from it, but it was still quite deep. He sat down next to Will and stroked the palm of his hand with a small smile. He shooed Will’s hand away and removed the tissue, moving to clean the blood away and wrap it. There was a small, damp puddle in his bed where it had dripped between their fingers and their hands. “There we are,” he said, brushing a few of Will’s curls out of his face. “All better. Now. How are we feeling?”

Will watched in awe as the man cared for him. “Dizzy. Happy. Tired.”

“You’ve lost a lot of blood. Not a dangerous amount, but a lot,” Hannibal murmured. He laid down on the bed, covering the patch of blood with the rag. “Lie down with me, please. We both need to rest.”

“Both?”

“Part of the reason you are dizzy is the blood loss. The other part comes from the mere experience. Feeling so close to another person, feeling so sated, it can also cause a sort of dizziness. A high of brain chemicals, dopamine, serotonin. I felt it as I drank from you. So I feel… dizzy too.” He smiled a bit. “Now, please. Lie with me.”

Will nodded and complied, lying beside Hannibal with his head on the elder’s chest as they fell into a light sleep.


End file.
